


Herc/Raleigh Bingo Card

by Kris



Series: Herc/Raleigh Bingo Card [1]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-17 00:28:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1367263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kris/pseuds/Kris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bingo Card</p>
            </blockquote>





	Herc/Raleigh Bingo Card

| 

~~Take-out~~

| 

~~Mall~~

| 

Rain

| 

~~Halloween~~

| 

Beer  
  
---|---|---|---|---  
  
Lips

| 

Sex

| 

~~Worry~~

| 

Cheese

| 

Morning  
  
Shower

| 

  Reunion  

| **~~Romeo  
  & Juliet~~ ** | 

Joy

| 

Bracelet  
  
Eyes

| 

~~Spring~~

| 

Neck

| 

~~Ring~~

| 

~~Traveling~~  
  
Photograph

| 

Love

| 

Shaving

| 

Home

| 

Easter  
  
**Author's Note:**

> For the Herc/Raleigh Bingo


End file.
